


fic

by nav_d



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nav_d/pseuds/nav_d
Summary: looking for a series of fics about magnus giving alec a pet spider
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2





	fic

looking for a series of fics about magnus giving alec a pet spider


End file.
